piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Mrcharlton
Welcome Hi, welcome to PotC Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:CJSFan page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- CJSFan (Talk) 13:06, February 1, 2011 Re:Inaccuracy First, I would like to apologize for being late in replying(as you can read from my userpage). Anyway, here is my reply. I noticed recently your changes on the Blackbeard artical following an update made earlier in the day. First off, yes, Ian McShane is 5'9, but that artical is about Edward Teach, not Ian McShane. Edward Teach was 6'4 in life which made him a very intimidating man. :Well, the article is about Blackbeard in POTC, not Blackbeard in real history. We put some of the important differences in the article, but different sizes aren't that big of an issue as BB's death...mostly because of the possibility(since OST looks to take place around the 1750s), that BB may have shrunk a little as he got older(it seems possible). I do however accept the fact that you talked about Edward teach surviving the encounter with Maynard only because I actually found it an interesting theory, plus it would be cool if that actually happened. :I'm glad you like it, but I'm afraid that one of the other admin of this wiki put that in(although I did go with it, since it's likely). Depending if the writers and/or the visual guides say anything, this may be what happened to BB during his "death". Another historical innacuracy I found and tried to correct is the page that said "Edward Teach wasprobably born in Bristol in 1680, but some writers claim New York, Philidelphia, Bristol, Denmark, and even California!" No, they don't. New York and Phily, maybe, however that is unlikely. But nobody ever claimed Denmark or California! California in the 1600s was a Spanish pronvince and wasn't even settled, let alone an Englishman being born there! It was wasteland at the time. :You may correct that...I didn't even notice that I undid that type of revision. Sorry. Also, I am descended from Edward Teach, and my ancestor, Edward's son, was a Bastard child named Johnathan Mathews and I would like to include him as well. :Interesting info...but I'm afraid we don't really need that in BB's article. But you're more than welcome to mention that in your userpage(in case people are interested). I do admit though, that was a good artical you wrote on Blackbeard, fairly innacurate, but well written all the same. I also noticed you locked up the artical. This is what I would suggest, change the artical to be less innacurate, or create a second artical on a more Historical Blackbeard, so that way we would have two Blackbeard artic, one movie, one historical. :Quite honestly, this page has been here way before I did. I did add some stuff onto BB's article, but I didn't write the entire thing, lol. I, as well as many other users here, think that we don't need to do that. I'm sorry, but we have rules on how things are done. Besides, we have all the historical stuff on BB covered(as you can see, his historical death is still in the article). I am very excited of the new POTC movie coming out, before I saw how cool the trailer looked, I thought it was going to be Pirates of the Caribbean and the Curse of the Dying Franchise, but this one looks way better than the last two (first is still my favorite). I'm sorry if I offended you at all in this message, I am just fanatic when people mess up historical content! :I'm glad you're excited for POTC4(like many other Pirate fans like us here at POTC Wiki :D )! It's ok, I understand, but I cannot change anything on BB's page. I also feel mad when POTC mixes historical content, but then I think of it as a learning experience(because I then look it up and find out what happens in real-world history). More innacuracy Listen, not to be a jerk or a stickler, but the Queen Anne's Revenge was a Frigate! Pirates would never sail on a Galleon in history unless forced to! It had forty cannons, and I have no idea why the hell you would remove three of his HISTORIC crewmembers I have added! I worked hard on the articals I have created and edited today, and you do not have the right to just take them away! :I'm sorry, but the QAR is a galleon in POTC. As Jayden Matthews said, since the QAR is portrayed by the Sunset, which played the BP in DMC and AWE(which was a galleon), then the QAR itself is a galleon. There is no way we can say otherwise, since there is not that much difference between the 2 ships(other than the paintjob). As for the crewmembers, they are not needed now because we don't know if they're even PART of the POTC universe. Again, as Jayden Matthews said, this is POTC Wiki, not Pirate history Wiki. Otherwise, we'd not have articles about Jack, Barbossa, Gibbs, etc, in there. And a few important points to make: #Once again to remind you, this wiki is not all about history. POTC is based on history, but we don't need articles about BB's crewmen(unless of course they make some appearance in any POTC material). #Please don't use language like "why the hell", and other inappropriate languages against users(again, what's in the Wiki guidelines). #Please remember, in all talk pages you must end your message with four of these "~". Again, I'm sorry to break this all to you, but this is how it works. Black Pearl,HMS Interceptor,Queen Anne's Revenge 00:21, February 3, 2011 (UTC) :It's alright, ye didn't know. But know all these for future reference. Savvy? But no, the Pearl isn't an East Indiaman. There have been many confusions over the BP being an East Indiaman, so I don't blame you for being confused on that subject. BTW, do you like the new image for Crew of the Queen Anne's Revenge? I know it doesn't have BB, but it's better than nothing, eh? Black Pearl,HMS Interceptor,Queen Anne's Revenge 01:57, February 3, 2011 (UTC) A lot of them come from the trailer...while the current QAR crew image and the newest image of Florida(which if you look has jungles added to it, unlike the trailer), came from the sneak peek of the Super Bowl TV Spot. The full TV Spot can be seen on Sunday, which would later be posted on the internet(obviously). ;) Black Pearl,HMS Interceptor,Queen Anne's Revenge 02:22, February 3, 2011 (UTC) U ever played any of the potc builds? I'm actually one of the moders and I would like to know what you think. (that is if you have played it) :Wow :0 . I'm sorry to say, but I have not played any of the Mod games. The only ones I've played(The Legend of Jack Sparrow and the ''AWE'' video game), were all PS2-PS3 games. I wanted to play Armada of the Damned, but obviously that won't happen. I've never even played POTC Online...Sorry. :/ Black Pearl,HMS Interceptor,Queen Anne's Revenge 03:03, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Pirate History Hey mate, I just thought I'd show you something I think you might be interested in. If you wish to enhance Pirate history, I'd really suggest you try this Wiki. Because by the looks of things, it has need of a user who knows Pirate history. But you don't have to do it, but it's only if you like to. Savvy? Black Pearl,HMS Interceptor,Queen Anne's Revenge 13:50, February 8, 2011 (UTC) :Well, from my research, no one's edited it since last December(odd isn't it). Anyway, if you want to help that Wiki with historical information, you're more than welcome to...Because I know how much Pirate history means to you. ;) Black Pearl,HMS Interceptor,Queen Anne's Revenge 17:52, February 8, 2011 (UTC) EITC This isn't the real-world Wiki, this is the POTC Wiki. Savvy?--Uskok 14:00, February 10, 2011 (UTC) :So, you're working on New Horizons, but is this New Horizons game a Disney product?--Uskok 14:11, February 10, 2011 (UTC) ::Please; joins us in this conversation. We have a lot to discuss.--Uskok 14:13, February 10, 2011 (UTC) :Only the Disney POTC products can be canonical in the POTC world, and the POTC products approved by Disney, like this novel. If this "PiratesAhoy! Community Build 14" doesn't work for the Disney Company, its POTC stories are non-canonical.--Uskok 14:26, February 10, 2011 (UTC) ::But non-canonical informations can't be placed in our articles. So, if one of your storylines says that Jack had a little brother, we can't put that information in Jack's article.--Uskok 14:42, February 10, 2011 (UTC) :I'm sure that the game is good, but our articles are only for canonical informations. But, since we usually place non-canonical informations in "Behind the scenes" sections of our articles, we could mention your informations there. But not in the "Biography" sections. Savvy?--Uskok 14:54, February 10, 2011 (UTC) POTC game Since you are currently our greatest expert for the Pirates of the Caribbean (game), could you help us to expand this subsection?--Uskok 22:11, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Your Wiki Hey PirateFan(still trying to think of a good nickname for ye, lol), I'm curious, but I'm not sure it is, but is this the "Pirates Ahoy Wiki"? I'm wondering because I'm actually trying to give the link to PA Wiki to those images as you suggested, but the Pirates Ahoy Wiki I found I believe that it's yours(because of it lacking the "New Horizons" game). Black Pearl,HMS Interceptor,Queen Anne's Revenge 00:52, February 20, 2011 (UTC) :Is this it? I'm not 100% sure that it isn't it, but I'd thought I ask you just to be safe. As for the Calico Jack page...by "the second video game", are you talking about the Pirate's Ahoy game or some other game? Because I do not own many POTC video games(I only own The Legend of Jack Sparrow and At World's End), so I'm not sure which one you're referring to. As to a creation of an article of Calico himself, I'll probably go with that since he does make an appearance in one of the POTC films(even though he's all...skeletony, lol). Black Pearl,HMS Interceptor,Queen Anne's Revenge 22:28, February 20, 2011 (UTC) :BPF, why are you so sure that the skeleton which Jack salutes is Calico Jack? Do you have any source for that? Uskok''Viceroy of the Indies'', ''Nemesis'' 08:24, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Armada of the Damned Can you get us a complete list of locations from the game?--Uskok 07:59, March 6, 2011 (UTC) :You're a real treasure, you know that? With all your knowledge of the game, we could make several new articles. So, all in all, there are 39 islands in the game, right? If there are 5 colonial powers in the game (+ pirates), I assume that their Royal Navies are also in the game? :Providence: (settlement is Nassau) - I thought that Nassau is located on New Providence? :I hope you found these interesting. My friend Erich has a map of the islands drawn by the developers that has them all on it. - That was very interesting. Can you get us that map? :when the Armada of the Damned guy asks what you remember - What's his name? Is he some historical pirate or just a fictional character? :Coasta Diabla: (port is Ville Negro) (Landing Spot is Moldonado's Reef) This is the second fortress island which belongs to Sterling's nemesis Moldonado who is its governor. - What's the name of Maldonado's ship? Is he using just one ship or he has the whole fleet at his disposal? -Uskok''Viceroy of the Indies'', ''Nemesis'' 09:58, March 7, 2011 (UTC) ::Can you tell us something about Penny? We don't know much about her.-Uskok''Viceroy of the Indies'', ''Nemesis'' 07:31, March 8, 2011 (UTC) :::Thanks for sharing these precious informations. You can't imagine how much they'll help us. And one more thing. Does this character appears in the game or he appears just in the trailer? And if he appears in the game, does he have a name?-Uskok''Viceroy of the Indies'', ''Nemesis'' 13:58, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Hi ye Pirate are ye going to get LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean: The Video game? Dr. Eggman rox 2 YO PIE GOOD! LEGO! I like ye and i like LEGO games too Dr. Eggman rox 2 YO PIE GOOD! re:Pirate lord *'First', read these guidelines. The basic code guidelines of the Brethren Court: #'To review all Featured Article nominations'. All nominations have to be approved by the majority of the Pirate Lords. #'Review and possibly remove FA status from an article'. If a Featured article is deemed to have fallen below Featured standards, it can be stripped of FA status by a majority vote. (These articles will have their Jolly Roger replaced by another symbol undecided upon symbol, which will represent its fall from Featured status.) #'To vote in new members and depose corrupt members'. The Brethren's goal is to eventually get nine members. If a lord believes that another user, who makes frequent worthwhile contributions to the wiki, deserves to be part of the Brethren, then they may nominate them. The nominee is only part of the Brethren when the majority of the existing lords agree upon their entry. If a lord abuses their titles to bully others or if they are blocked three or more times (this includes bans), then a lord can nominate another lord to be stripped of their title. If the majority of the Brethren deem a lord to be unworthy of their title, then the user will no longer be part of the Brethren. If this user shows improvement, then they can be renominated. All votes end a week after the last vote is cast (this is a flexible rule and votes can be extended under some circumstances). All votes involving the Brethren Court concern only active members, i.e. members who have been inactive for less than one month. Therefore any and all votes are based on majorities of active members, not members total. Lords can also have themselves declared inactive, regardless of the duration of inactivity, to exempt themselves from voting for an undefined length of time. :*'Second', I was a simple user for more than a year before I became a Pirate Lord, but that doesn't really matter. What qualifies you for some title isn't the time which you spend here. The quality of your work, and the quality of the articles which you have created, is what qualifies you for the title of a Pirate Lord. Until now, you have created ten articles, and uploaded approximately the same number of images. That's not enough to be nominated for the Pirate Lord. And your redirections of the East India Trading Company to the British East India Trading Company and Jack Sparrow to Captain Jack Sparrow doesn't help much. This is POTC Wiki, not real-world Wiki. If the British East India Trading Company is called the East India Trading Company in the POTC films, then the name of its article is the East India Trading Company. So, try to improve your articles, (for example, add a location infobox in the Guadeloupe article), and soon you'll have your chance to become a Pirate Lord.-Uskok''Viceroy of the Indies'', ''Nemesis'' 09:54, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Re:My articles First, I would like to say that I honestly do not know for sure if we even need that because I'm not sure if we create articles about stuff mentioned in something like the "Below Deck". Because I have not seen any articles added on from previous POTC Wiki users, except for few articles like Blackbeard and Chinese pirates(because they do appear in the franchise). But I'll let Uskok be the judge on if we need Williamsburg...I'm positive that "Spotswood's Palace" and "Governor's Residences" must be deleted(because the only known governor's residence that's in the POTC universe so far is Gov. Swann's mansion). Secondly, I know for sure that we don't need the images you've recently uploaded, because they're not POTC images. The images of "Williamsburg Duke of Gloucester Street" and "Williamsburg Governors Palace" are present day images, which we do NOT use for POTC-related articles(the only ones that need to be real-world images are images involving the cast and crew of the films). And thirdly, I see that you seek to be a Pirate Lord of POTC Wiki. Well, here's my word on this, and I'm not trying to be rude when I say this(I apologize if I do)...I agree with Uskok. For one thing, we get our names to where it's officially named, not from what it's named in real-world history and titles are NOT included into names(the only known exceptions would be Blackbeard and Black Smoke James). Also, for some reason, you are attempting to turn POTC Wiki into Pirate history Wiki. I have already made this very clear to you: this Wiki is for POTC-related information, and information concerning "real-world history" is best served in Wikis like this one. Again, not trying to be rude(apologies if I was), but this is how our Wiki works. Savvy? Black Pearl,HMS Interceptor,Queen Anne's Revenge 00:01, March 11, 2011 (UTC) :It's ok. And you may ask either me or Uskok, mostly because I don't have all of the answers...hence me saying in my previous reply "I'll let Uskok be the judge if we need Williamsburg", lol. xD And don't worry, none of us are annoyed by you, just by changing things from what they are suppose to be(without having actual reasons of doing so). Other than that, you seem to be a great fellow pirate. ;) And I'm looking forward into seeing your profile(and fictional profile, which I believe is your gameplay in POTC Online?). Oh, and speaking of POTC-content(which I am guessing involves images), is there any chance that you are using this image anywhere in this Wiki? If not I suggest either let us delete it OR, if you want to, you can make your own page full of whatever you can put in it(but you would have to put that is why you're putting it in). Maybe like my gallery of images and animations...I post the content in that page only, mostly since I use the images for either my userpage OR any POTC forum-type stuff. Of course, if you want to make it, you'll have to make a similar page, except with your current username. ;) Black Pearl,HMS Interceptor,Queen Anne's Revenge 00:52, March 11, 2011 (UTC) :If ye would need help with images, I'd be happy to help if needed. And no, the pic of "your player who looks like Blackbeard" cannot be in Blackbeard's gallery here(as it is technically fan-made, since it's a character you designed to play as on a game). Although, you can use it for your userpage, though, as well as make an article about your POTC Online character in this Wiki, which has a few of our own POTC Wiki members as users over there: User:Midhav(who is away for the next month), and User:Katbluedog. But again, it's only if you want to...I mean you probably do want to get some recognition for your POTC Online player. Savvy? And that's interesting...you wrote a story of Blackbeard survivng the battle at Ocracoke Lake. Although I think that was Ted Elliott and Terry Rossio's doing about Blackbeard surviving, since it's Ted and Terry(not Disney), who writes the plots of the POTC films. But even so, I don't think you can send a complaint about that(lol xD)...since Disney most likely has the "Copyright law" on their favor. ;) Black Pearl,HMS Interceptor,Queen Anne's Revenge 01:59, March 11, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, it would make a great "non-POTC" story...unless if it's official POTC material, though. And I don't think there would be issues on the QAR. Black Pearl,HMS Interceptor,Queen Anne's Revenge 02:37, March 11, 2011 (UTC) :Hmm...I might want to take a look at it(just to see what ye came up with ;)). Although I probably won't be able to read it until tomorrow(I have errands to do for tonite that I must do, sinc I'll be away through most of tomorrow). Black Pearl,HMS Interceptor,Queen Anne's Revenge 03:06, March 11, 2011 (UTC) ::Alright, I may have missed the part about Beckett and Moldonado having their own residences...so maybe we can keep the "Government Residences" page. Although for Williamsburg, I'm still letting Uskok decided, because I don't know if we really need it or not(I'' think not, but I could be wrong). If you can replace the modern with some paintings from like the 17th-18th century, that would be great :D! As for the OST game...I don't think that there is an OST game(I haven't read up on any OST game releases yet). But in its stead, there's the LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean: The Video Game, which does include a "LEGO adaption" of the fourth film(it's better than nothing, right?). Black Pearl,HMS Interceptor,Queen Anne's Revenge 03:51, March 11, 2011 (UTC) :It would be great, but I don't think that they'd start with the Bartholomew Roberts storyline...since that part of the POTC canon is conjectural. But as I said, a POTC game with an OST storyline is better than none. Black Pearl,HMS Interceptor,Queen Anne's Revenge 04:18, March 11, 2011 (UTC) ::The "Below Deck" Featurete can be used as a source for some "Behind the Scenes" informations, but it isn't our policy to make articles about persons, locations, organizations, ships etc. which haven't made an appearance in some of the POTC materials (films, comic books, video games), or which haven't been mentioned in some POTC material. So, we don't need articles for Williamsburg, Governor Spotswood's Palace, and Governor Residence. Also, we don't need images for these places, and we certenally don't need images of Robert Lindsay as Sir Edward Pellew. So, read our Manual of Style, and try to keep to the Code. We'll need articles for Maldonado's palace and other '''POTC games locations', (of which, I admit, I known nothing), but that doesn't mean that we'll tolerate other attempts to turn this Wiki into "Pirate-history Wiki". Savvy?-Uskok''Viceroy of the Indies'', ''Nemesis'' 09:59, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Edit to Dutchman According to legend, after the Dutchman picked up its cargo, its captain decided to round the Cape of Good Hope during storm season just to make extra money for an early delivery. :Where did this information come from? Did it come from history, the 2003 POTC game, or some other source? Black Pearl,HMS Interceptor,Queen Anne's Revenge 22:44, March 11, 2011 (UTC) ::What manual? Black Pearl,HMS Interceptor,Queen Anne's Revenge 23:08, March 11, 2011 (UTC) I'm terribly sorry...I changed it before you replied back. Don't worry, I fixed it. Does it seem right with what the manual said? Black Pearl,HMS Interceptor,Queen Anne's Revenge 23:32, March 11, 2011 (UTC) :Hold on, you added something you think happened. We don't do that at all, unless if it's something that will be explained at a later time(like with how Blackbeard survived Ocracoke). May I see the exact wording of that "Flying Dutchman" excerpt from the manual(like as you see from the game itself)? Black Pearl,HMS Interceptor,Queen Anne's Revenge 23:52, March 11, 2011 (UTC) ::Basically it was like this? :As the name suggests, the Flying Dutchman was most likely originaly built in Holland in the laste 16th or early 17th centuries. Though its origins in the Pirates of the Caribbean universe were never explained, it is possible that it is the very same ship that was sent to transport slaves to India in the year 1606. According to legend, after the Dutchman picked up its cargo, its captain decided to round the Cape of Good Hope during storm season just to make extra money for an early delivery. If not, I would much appreciate if I can see whatever is the real thing...mostly because it would help out more. Black Pearl,HMS Interceptor,Queen Anne's Revenge 00:10, March 12, 2011 (UTC) ::Thanks for that info! It really helped my understanding of the differences...as well as help out with the "Voyage of the Damned" section in the Dutchman's article. BTW, do you need help with putting up this image into your userpage? I'm deleting all the pics that we have agreed to be unnecessary, and that image hasn't been put in any page yet. Black Pearl,HMS Interceptor,Queen Anne's Revenge 00:44, March 12, 2011 (UTC) :Ok, good plan. If ye need help with any of that, just let me know. ;) Black Pearl,HMS Interceptor,Queen Anne's Revenge 00:48, March 12, 2011 (UTC) I personally don't know of any more information we really need in Blackbeard's article, so I probably would have to say no. Black Pearl,HMS Interceptor,Queen Anne's Revenge 01:07, March 12, 2011 (UTC) re:A question about my profile Your profile is improved, along with the gallery of your images.-Uskok''Viceroy of the Indies'', ''Nemesis'' 10:11, March 12, 2011 (UTC) I made a new article for the POTC Lego theme coming next month (and wave 2 coming in December when OST comes on DVD) :Hmmm...I personally don't think we really need the LEGO POTC toys here(since this page from LEGO Wiki has more info). But I'll wait and see what Uskok thinks before I do anything. Although I like that we got the LEGO pics of the QAR and the Providence. Also, what I was going to add in the Blackbeard article was his teaming up with Charles Vane and the taking of a Barque (I can say that in two sentences) and possibly the taking of the HMS Allen, a treasure ship returning to England in late 1717. :I guess we can just have 2 sentences added. Just don't make like 2 paragraphs of the events and info that we don't really need. Black Pearl,HMS Interceptor,Queen Anne's Revenge 19:02, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Blackbeard article No, we can't. Because most of you added to the article wasn't true. The Great Allen wasn't a 50 gun ship of the line, it's crew was never burned alive by Blackbeard, and Blackbeard never sailed together with Charles Vane and Calico Jack.-Uskok''Viceroy of the Indies'', ''Nemesis'' 12:51, March 15, 2011 (UTC) :The Great Allen was a merchantman, not a ship of the line, though she was heavily armed. The ship was burned after being captured and plundered, true, but the ship's crew was sent to shore in the longboats. It said so on a documentry on Blackbeard and in a book on Blackbeard I'm currently reading Blackbeard met Vane only on one occasion, and that was long after the Siege of Charles Town, in September 1718. The Siege of Charles Town was in May 1718. Calico Jack was Vane's first mate, true, but like Vane, he never sailed in company with Blackbeard. Try to read some serious literature, written by pirate historians, like Angus Konstam, or David Cordingly.-Uskok''Viceroy of the Indies'', ''Nemesis'' 07:11, March 16, 2011 (UTC) What books would you reccomend Uskok? BiggestPirateFan 15:58, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Re:Dutchman edits I honestly don't know about this one. I personally think that we don't need it...but I'll see what Master Uskok has to say. Black Pearl,HMS Interceptor,Queen Anne's Revenge 21:35, March 15, 2011 (UTC) :As I already said on one occasion, there's no problem with real-world history in our articles, as long as that history doesn't contradict POTC history. The Flying Dutchman is a real ship in the POTC world, true, but in real-world, the Flying Dutchman is just an old legend. A legend which currently cannot fit in the POTC world.-Uskok''Viceroy of the Indies'', ''Nemesis'' 08:34, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Re:Captain article No, we cannot. There is NO difference, other than what side their on, between a navy or pirate captain. I'm most certain of that. Black Pearl,HMS Interceptor,Queen Anne's Revenge 23:40, March 15, 2011 (UTC) :Well, if you have noticed in the actual Captain article, it does have at least 2 men who were under a different title while in command of a ship(Norrington and Beckett). As I've already said: there is no difference, and I know for a fact that the "Captain (Royal Navy)" article should be deleted. Black Pearl,HMS Interceptor,Queen Anne's Revenge 23:51, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Warning I've told you that Vane never sailed with Blackbeard. They met only once, when their crews had a party at Ocracoke, in September 1718. But they never sailed together. And yet, you again added wrong infos in the Blackbeard article. Consider this a warning, if you don't stop with bad edits, I'll be forced to block you for a certain time. Please, do not think that I have something against you, but if you leave me no choice, I'll do what I must.-Uskok''Viceroy of the Indies'', ''Nemesis'' 15:46, March 17, 2011 (UTC) :Removing other people's messages is an offense, so try to not do that (unless the message is a some sort of vandalism or an insult). And why can't you sign your posts like the rest of us? You know how to do that, you can't say that you don't know, so please, sign you answer normally, as a sign of good faith.-Uskok''Viceroy of the Indies'', ''Nemesis'' 16:39, March 17, 2011 (UTC) ::What username do you want?-Uskok''Viceroy of the Indies'', ''Nemesis'' 13:26, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Re:Jack Sparrow's article If you're 100% sure on what information to put on there, by all means. And if it's between Barbossa's mutiny and Curse of the Black Pearl, put ALL of your information in between the "Curse of Cortes" section and the "Regaining the Pearl" section. And I'll take care of what else to put(just in case). Savvy? ;) Black Pearl,HMS Interceptor,Queen Anne's Revenge 22:12, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Recent edits Aside from this edit, I assume the following edits were a mistake: #'This one' - The official POTC Youtube called it "Die Trying TV Spot", not "Die Trying Royal Wedding TV Spot". #'This one as well as the crew article' - we need references; and it's actually the Cook. The LEGO description calls him "Chef" as his main title for some reason, but I'm positive that it was Cook(since it was said in the Visual Guide and...other places). -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 21:11, May 1, 2011 (UTC) :It's alright, mate. Everyone makes mistakes one time or another. And yea, I can't believe it's already in that month...with less than 19 days to go! I'm way excited to watch this adventure. lol xD -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 21:18, May 1, 2011 (UTC) :It's ok...and yes, I am looking forward into playing LEGO POTC. But I'm not sure when I'm able to get it, though. -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 21:27, May 1, 2011 (UTC) By chance, since you've edited Seville, do you happen to have the stuff that sources Seville in POTC? Like that Penelope Cruz interview OR a page from the OST junior novel? -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 02:08, May 3, 2011 (UTC) :When you're editing some article, before you save changes, click the Preview button to see how the article will look with you changes. Uskok''Viceroy of the Indies'', ''Nemesis'' 11:58, May 3, 2011 (UTC) To answer your question, you click "Undo". And for the record, we need that reference in the infobox and preferred it to not be deleted. Savvy? -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 23:28, May 3, 2011 (UTC) :No; as I've said many a times before...this is NOT Pirate history Wiki. -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 00:09, May 5, 2011 (UTC) rank of Royal Navy Officer Hello Mrcharlton, I am writting about the rank of "Royal navy Officer". I thougt about his rank and at one point I thougt of lieutenant. But later I saw the uniform and compared with those of Gillette and Groves and they do no match at all. It was then that I thougt Midshipman because I noticed that the uniform NCO and they are darker than decorations. So, what is his rank ? For a midshipman he is too old, for a lieutenant, his uniform does not match that of Gillette and Groves and I a surprised that his rank is higher than lieutenant. What should we put on this page ?Excuse me if I write bad but I am french.Omaha 3945 09:45, May 5, 2011 (UTC) RE: Recent Edit On Blackbeard. Like I said you are free to message me.. I just do not want to ruin other peoples hype or anything by revealing too much. Okay Yes Blackbeard does die. Was it Barbossa. Kind of yes. He started collecting poisonous frogs ( green with red spots) and putting there venom on his blade. ( if you got cut with the blade you would die in 6 minutes) He cut Blackbeard with it. Angelica screamed and ran two him and pulled the blade out slicing her hand in the process. Jack screamed and then went to go find the chalices that were thrown into a deep pool of water by the king of spain, (who destroyed them because to him.. it was a sin and the only way to eternal life was through faith :|P) and Syrena gave it to him. He then found the last drops from the fountain into the two chalices along with the mermaids tear. He gave one to Blackbeard saying it was not the one with the mermaid tear and one to angelica which was suposedly the one with the mermaid tear ( reverse psychology) so Blackbeard drank "the one with the mermaid tear" while Angelica believeing she would save her father drank the one" without the Mermaid tear." Jack switched them knowing that Blackbeard would try to get eternal life even if it meant the death of his daughter. So He died his life being taken from him by the powers of the fountain. So in a way Jack killed him too. BloodyMary913 20:37, May 6, 2011 (UTC) re:Blackbeard Do you have any reliable source for that? Uskok''Sea Queen'', ''Nemesis'' 17:01, May 10, 2011 (UTC) :Strange how I can't find any mention of that on the internet. What's the name the book and who's the author? Uskok''Sea Queen'', ''Nemesis'' 06:17, May 11, 2011 (UTC) ::Is this the plot of that book - Pirate Chase abounds with danger, adventure, and skullduggery. Timothy Baillie is captured while sailing to school in England and is forced to serve with the crew of the most notorious pirate of the age - Blackbeard. Tim is determined to outwit his captors and help bring Blackbeard and his crew to justice.? Uskok''Sea Queen'', ''Nemesis'' 12:14, May 11, 2011 (UTC) :I believe that the book is interesting, but since it's a work of fiction, it can't be used as a source for the articles about the historical persons. The same rule applies to the movies, and even documentaries, cause they can be also full of inaccurate informations. For example, in one documentary about Blackbeard (which I watched a few years ago), the Queen Anne's Revenge was portrayed by a brig, which doesn't make sense, because she was a frigate. Uskok''Sea Queen'', ''Nemesis'' 13:34, May 11, 2011 (UTC) ::I believe it is, but I can't be sure. The movie translators in my country can translate "pirate titles" very inaccurately. Uskok''Sea Queen'', ''Nemesis'' 13:51, May 11, 2011 (UTC) RE:What did I ever do to that guy? You're welcome. If I had to guess, I'd say it was just an internet troll(if you don't know what it is, look here). So it's not really you per say, it's just how they act. If I see that one do any more harm in blogs or on our beloved Wiki, he will be blocked. -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 23:32, May 22, 2011 (UTC) :Thank you for the warning. And no, I have not seen it(apologies, I'm trying to catch up lol), but I have seen it now. The article does require a bit of a cleanup and a name change. The name "James Norrington's Anti-Piracy Campaign" doesn't really seem like a good name for the events in CotBP...mostly because it wasn't all about Norrington, it was about Barbossa's crew lifting the curse. -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 23:44, May 22, 2011 (UTC) ::I say we take a vote either on the talk page(since this concerns everyone), or at KTTC(since this may be an interesting subject to overlook). -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 01:39, May 23, 2011 (UTC) yeah im now immortal i took some Aztec gold -- Shadow of darkness 09:21, May 23, 2011 (UTC) RE:East Indiaman Do I have permission to create a page for East Indiaman? I know it was deleted in the past (4 years ago before our friend LCB jumped ship). Most of the ships in the new Price of Freedom will be East Indiamen (as they were the large 3 masted British Merchant ships that were larger than merchentmen but smaller than Ships of the lines and men of war). :If the ships in PoF were referred to as East Indiamen, then I guess we could do that. If we do, it may be in our best Interests that we add the Pearl as an East Indiaman as well, as it looks more like an East Indiaman than a galleon (galleons were bulkier, deeper, slower, and taller), wheras the Pearl is long like an East Indiaman. That is, unless it states in the visual guide that it is a galleon. :Since we discovered that the Providence and the Queen Anne's Revenge are both frigates as well as being either battleships or barques(thanks to the Visual Guide)...I don't see why not(since a very reliable source told me that it looks kind of like a mix)? It just has to be placed as we did with the Providence and the Revenge infoboxes. Savvy? FYI - It was originally referred to as a galleon from the original CotBP script(as stated in the Pearl's notes and references). And if you don't mind me asking...do you have something against my belief of whatever the visual guides say is canon? -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 22:18, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Of coarse not mate. As a matter of fact, I'm a big fan of the visual guides myself. It just seems that the OST one was rather inaccurate in some of its content (the QAR being a Frigate, Providence being a Barque as well as it having freakin' 80 canons, lol) If it is canon, I suppose we should just leave it as this is a potc wiki and not a historic pirate wiki. :Many apologies, honest mistake. Although the QAR being a frigate was a good thing, wasn't it? Because I seem to remember that before we had official confirmation...you kept changing the type of ship of the QAR from a galleon to frigate(I dunno if it was you or your bro). -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 20:32, May 24, 2011 (UTC) That was me. I am glad that it is a Frigate, but it looks more like a galleon. They could have used the Surprise for the QAR (with the same cursed look) and used the barge with the Dauntless/Endeavor set to make the Providence. The Sunset should have been used as a Spanish galleon to fight the Providence. :Change of heart or something, eh? lol But at least that the POTC's QAR is trying to remain historical(no matter the obvious difference of galleon/frigate ordeal). I'm honestly ok with what they did with the ships. Surprise was a beautiful ship to play the Providence. I say nay to any idea(real or imaginary), of the Sunset playing anything other than a pirate ship...she was a magnificent Pearl and QAR(I dunno, it's just the surroundings of both ships that get to me). Anywho, I am currently writing a blog post on POTC canon that I should finish within the next fourty-five minutes, so you may want to check that out. :I'll try and see it ASAP, as that I may be busy tonight(it depends). But I promise I'll get to it. -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 21:14, May 24, 2011 (UTC) ::You stated that "You don't have the power to undo revisions" or something like that...let me say, sir, you're wrong. You are able to undo revisions by clicking "Undo". Simple as that. Savvy? I haven't had a chance to get to your blog, but I will try to ASAP(if not tonight, I'll do it tomorrow). I promise. -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 05:22, May 25, 2011 (UTC) re:Query? Yes, remove it, please. And one question. Why did you put the information about the Fair Wind being a merchantman when she's a brig? Uskok''Sea Queen'', ''Nemesis'' 13:59, May 24, 2011 (UTC) :You don't need to remove the title from you story. But please, tell your brother to make himself his own account, if he wishes to make some edits on this Wiki. We don't want to blame you if he makes some bad edits, don't we? Uskok''Sea Queen'', ''Nemesis'' 14:13, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Well, after four years of waiting, such movie can't be bad. In fact, to me, OST is better than AWE. I liked the introduction of the Spanish to the series, but they should have more screen time. I hope that we'll see them back in Pirates 5. Uskok''Sea Queen'', ''Nemesis'' 14:46, May 24, 2011 (UTC) :I hoped to see some sea battle in the film, but it was good even without it. And we don't put concept art images in the infoboxes. As for the image of the QAR in flames, I don't know if you've noticed, but that image is full of mistakes. Uskok''Sea Queen'', ''Nemesis'' 16:06, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Hello. Which game? LEGO, or from years back? I haven't played the old one in ages. Roger Murtaugh 05:41, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Re: We may be related Mine isn't an old Virginia family, it's an old British family. Or at least, our branch of it is. I've never heard of Nicholas Martino. JediHistorian 07:02, May 25, 2011 (UTC) re:Blog Post I'm a little busy at the moment. Making new articles and all that. Uskok''Sea Queen'', ''Nemesis'' 15:30, May 26, 2011 (UTC) :Probably not. He was called Edward Teach several times in the film, true, be is called just Blackbeard in all other Disney's POTC products. Uskok''Sea Queen'', ''Nemesis'' 16:36, May 26, 2011 (UTC)